


Certain Advantages

by inalasahl



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inalasahl/pseuds/inalasahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal and Simon have sex. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain Advantages

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to skripka for the beta.

qing=please  
tianna=God (figurative)

Their eyes met over the table. Mal lifted his eyebrows slightly; Simon nodded imperceptibly. Well, not imperceptibly enough. Mal elbowed Jayne before he could make a crude insinuation. Wash, Kaylee and River giggled, though Book and Zoe kept placidly eating.

After dinner, Simon made sure River was settled for the evening, and returned to his bunk to wait.

Mal made one last tour of the ship. Everything seemed to be fine, and Wash had a course laid in that should make the night uneventful. He knocked softly on Simon's door, but entered without waiting for permission. Simon was sitting on the bed, book in hand, looking adorably wistful, as he always did while reading.

Mal walked over to the bed and gently pulled the book out of Simon's hands; bending low, he dropped the book to the floor, as he put his arms around Simon. He kissed his mouth, sucking on his lower lip. Mal's lips moved on, flicking lightly over Simon's chin and neck. Simon smiled up at him. Mal's hands skirted downward, caressing the silk vest Simon wore. "You know, when you wear layers, it just gives me the urge to take 'em off," Mal whispered.

"Why do you think I wear them?" Simon asked. With a wicked grin, Simon twisted, sinking downward, his hand reaching toward ... the book on the floor.

Mal sighed and straightened, pulling his own shirt over his head. "Obviously, you need more of a distraction," he grumped.

"The pages were bent," Simon defended. "You just can't leave a book like that."

Mal reached for his belt and began to remove his pants. "Some people would say that bent can be a good thing." Mal climbed onto the bed, completely naked, rolled to his side and propped himself on his elbow. Simon had gotten up and was carefully putting the book away. "Well?" Mal said.

"Well, what?"

"Are you going to join me? I'm feeling awfully lonely all by my naked lonesome."

Simon's eyes traveled the length of Mal's body. Simon leaned over the bed, and traced a path over Mal's hips. He kissed the tattoo there suddenly, then looked over at Mal and winked. "I thought you were going to take off my clothes," he said.

"Hmm," Mal said. "I did kinda say that, didn't I? I guess you'll just have to scoot a little closer so that I can reach."

Simon pushed Mal slightly, forcing the man to lay on his back. Simon straddled him and leaned down. His mouth caught Mal's and his tongue sank in, running lightly around his teeth, before sliding against Mal's tongue, wet and hot. Simon broke the kiss gently. His mouth moved down, his tongue licking the curve of Mal's neck. "Is this close enough?" he asked.

Mal's hands slid up Simon's chest, stroking his nipples under the cloth. His wrists pushed the material upward, but the vest was trapped by Simon's arms braced on either side of him. "There seems to be a little problem here," Mal said.

Simon arched slightly, leaning into Mal's caress. "Oh, I don't know," he said. "I'm good."

Mal rolled his eyes. "We are not doing this again," Mal said. Simon ignored him. "Qing," Mal said. "I want to see you."

Simon heaved a great sigh. "You are so lucky that I—" he paused, as if reconsidering whatever he'd been about to say. "Like you," he finished. He shifted his weight to his knees and knelt. He pulled off his shirt and vest and then tossed them, somewhere.

"Careful," Mal said with a smirk. "They might get bent."

Simon beamed back. "Books are one thing, but there are some things that I'm willing to risk a few wrinkles for." He grinned wickedly at Mal and stretched his arms, showing off his long, lean form. "Is this better?" he asked.

Mal was once again reminded of just how glad he was that Simon favored layers. He suspected that if anyone else knew what Simon hid under all those clothes, he would have had too much competition. Even now he sometimes wondered just what the doc saw in him. Mal licked his lips and started to answer Simon affirmatively, but then he realized there was another problem. "Pants, too," he ordered.

Simon lowered his arms, and undid his pants, sliding them and his underwear to his knees. Then he kissed Mal's chest, here, there. His hands roamed over Mal's body until the other man was writhing helplessly. "How's this?" Simon said. "Good enough?"

"Simon," Mal whimpered, trying to think straight. "Just once, I'd like to make it to the bed with both of us naked."

"Later," Simon answered. "I'm busy."

Simon trailed one hand down Mal's body, stroking along his hip, just above his thigh, teasingly close to his twitching cock. His tongue licked downward, circling Mal's belly button. "No fair," Mal gasped.

"If I played fair," Simon answered, "You'd still be insisting that getting involved with crew was a bad idea."

"Did I ..." Mal moaned as Simon's hand slid down, one finger stroking lightly at his balls. He tried to remember his train of thought. "Did I remember to thank you for that?" he said.

Simon smiled and gazed intently into Mal's eyes, which were becoming a little unfocused with passion. "I'm not sure," he said. "You can show me how grateful you are a little later." His grin broadened when his hand stroked Mal's cock and the other man shuddered with pleasure. "I love watching you come unglued," Simon said huskily.

Mal's head lolled back. "Simon!"

"Yes?" Simon asked. "What do you want? Tell me what you need, Mal."

"You," Mal said, trying desperately to keep enough sanity to remember the English language. "You. Inside me. Please."

"Are you sure?" Simon teased. "Maybe you want me to just keep stroking you like this. My hand moving up and down and around and around. Slowly at first. And then,"

Mal cut him off with another plea. "Simon, please!" he said.

Mal shuddered again. "If you're sure," Simon said. His head turned and Mal followed his gaze. The lube sat on an end table on the other side of the room. "Ugh," Simon said. "Hang on."

"I'm going to kill you," Mal groaned.

Simon got up, properly removing his pants as he did so. "Don't blame me," Simon said. "I told you that you should have Kaylee build a shelf closer to the bed."

He got back on the bed and straddled Mal, his hard hard cock rubbing against Mal's. Simon picked up Mal's right hand and licked his fingers. "Now where were we?" he said.

"If I recall," Mal answered, "You were about to fuck me into next week."

Simon lifted an eyebrow. "Now, would I be that crude?" He opened up the tube of lube and coated his fingers. "I'm pretty sure I was just thinking about sliding my big, thick cock into you and riding you until you came."

"That must be fancy core speak," Mal said.

Simon gently spread Mal's cheeks. "Okay like this?" he asked. "I want to watch you." Mal nodded, his concentration focused on the finger that sliding into him.

His finger stroked the inside of Mal's tight heat. Another finger soon joined it, scissoring him open. "That's so good," he moaned as Simon's fingers brushed against his prostate.

"It's about to get better," Simon replied.

He stroked a little faster. Mal was gasping now. He had to stifle a protest when Simon pulled his fingers out. "I can't wait any longer," Simon said, slicking up his cock. "You look delicious like that, hands clenched in the sheets, legs spread and open." Mal's gut twisted with arousal. Pulling Mal's cheeks apart again, Simon slid in to the hilt. Now it was Simon's turn to moan. "You're so tight," he praised. "So tight and warm."

Mal forced himself to let go of the sheets, his arms sliding around Simon, stroking over his back and butt. Simon began to move, thrusting slowly, letting the friction build with every long, deep stroke he took.

Mal needed more. Simon had teased him too long. "Faster," he begged. "Fuck me."

Simon shifted, pulling Mal's legs up to get a better angle. His hips thudded hard against Mal, his cock repeatedly hitting the sweet spot. Mal's eyes closed. Simon moved faster and faster. "Oh! That's so good." Mal didn't know which one of them said it. His hands dug into Simon's flesh, gripping him hard, trying to pull him closer, as if they could melt into one being.

"Touch yourself, Mal," Simon ordered. "Show me how much you like this." Mal's hand slid around his cock, mimicking Simon's firm, rough rhythm. "Yes!" Simon said. "Just like that." He began to thrust harder. It was too much. Mal shuddered, and with a hoarse shout came, explosions behind his eyeballs, his muscles clenching all around Simon. "So good. Tianna, Mal, I ..." and Simon was coming too, pouring himself into Mal.

He collapsed, dripping sweat. Mal's hands stroked his hair. Simon roused himself enough to kiss Mal's belly. Then he pulled out, gently.

Mal started to get up. "No, stay," Simon said. "For a little while. Do you want me to get the light?"

Mal shook his head. "I'll get it when I go," he said.

Simon shifted over, laying his head on the pillow and wrapping his arms around Mal. Simon yawned. "You sure you want me to stay?" Mal asked.

"Sorry," Simon muttered. "Long day."

His eyes closed of their accord, and soon Simon's breathing deepened. Mal extricated himself carefully, and stood. He didn't leave, though.

He stood next to the bed, his eyes drinking in Simon's pale skin, his lean muscles. He didn't get near enough chances to look at him. Simon was too enthusiastic when it came to their lovemaking.

Simon's body was perfect. Simon was perfect. Mal shook his head to clear the thoughts. No use wishing for things he couldn't have. He would just appreciate Simon for as long as the other man wanted him.

"You know," Simon said, mildly. "You were going to thank me for convincing you of the advantages of intracrew relationships."

Mal startled, shocked. "I thought you were asleep," he said.

Simon patted the bed. "Come back," he said. "You've still got plenty of time to make it back to your room." Mal frowned.

"Simon," he said. "I think, that is tonight, I'm pretty sure the crew knows about us. Is that okay with you?"

Simon's face was blank, unreadable. "Is it okay with you, Mal?"

It frustrated Mal, the way Simon could hide his thoughts. It was just another reminder that Simon was from a different world.

Mal took a deep breath. His mama had raised him to speak plain, and he wasn't no coward. "It's fine with me," Mal said. "If it is with you." Simon reached out a hand and pulled Mal back to the bed. "That depends," he said.

Mal's hands tightened, but he kept his voice even. "On?"

"On what it is the crew knows." Simon stroked a finger along Mal's arms. "I don't want them to get the idea I sleep with just anyone."

Mal was completely confused. "Huh?"

"Mal," Simon said, irritated, yet amused "Are we just having sex or are we in a relationship?"

Mal's breath caught. He wondered if his hearing had been damaged somehow. "Are you? Uh, do you want to be in a relationship?" He was afraid to look at Simon. He'd never live it down if he'd misunderstood.

Simon groaned and hit his forehead against Mal's shoulder. "Yes, Mal," Simon said, in a voice that Mal interpreted with annoyance as being a little too slow and clear. "I would like to be in a relationship. Exclusive." Simon looked up with a cheeky grin. "Or are you just using me?"

"What? No, Simon, I," Mal stopped as he realized just how pleased Simon was looking. He slapped Simon's belly lightly. "You are evil. Fine, this is a relationship," he said, feeling very put out all of a sudden.

"Good," Simon said. "Then I'd guess I'd better get the light after all. No reason you can't stay here all night."

The room was dark and Mal was snuggled up against Simon's side, this close to sleep when he heard Simon's soft whisper. "Evil has its advantages."

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for explicit sex and nudity.


End file.
